Dreaming of Bubblegum Hair
by Na0takun
Summary: This takes place inbetween Episodes 4 and 5 from Mamimi's perspective. After returning home, Mamimi's mind starts to wander, and it fixates itself on Haruko. Why? She doesn't know, but neither do you.HARUKO X MAMIMI


Hello all. This is my SECOND fanfic. And they are both FLCL, which I do not own. Because believe me, if I did own it, there would be a friggin' Live Action movie, starring me.

But anyways, enjoy this Haruko X Mamimi fanfic

((P.S. I don't believe this combo would ever happen, but it's just hot, is all))

((P.P.S. read my other fanfic. If I get enough comments on it, I'll continue it.))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dreaming of Bubblegum Hair"  
Chapter One

"What a night…"

Mamimi says, trailing off as she plops down into her bed after being dropped off by Lord Canti. She still worshipped him fully, even though she had stopped burning buildings in his name. She was still the pyromaniac she would always be.

She climbed in through the window, which, amazingly, was big enough to fit her. He room was small and cramped. Her apartment wasn't even large enough to fit her family of herself, a mother, and a father, who was out of a job and a raging alcoholic. That was one of her escapes form them; her pictures. All her decent pictures, which were pretty much the only ones she could afford to have developed. Heck, the camera was three years of saving for such a bare camera. But the camera was on her nightstand directly next to her single-sized bed. Then there was a small walkway to get in and out of the room. He room was the smallest in their small apartment, but she didn't care. It was still a home…

She plopped down on her bed, which creaked loudly, but not loud enough to wake up her parents. Her bed was terribly old. And she only had two other outfits to wear besides her school uniform, which she was still wearing. She usually slept with her clothes on; otherwise the drafts coming from the cracks all about the apartment would chill her to the bone. He was already shivering from the ride with Canti.

Takkun really swung the bat…guess he really is growing up, that little shit… 

She sighed at that thought. She did like him. Well, enough to use him to please herself, but who couldn't like that adorable kid? She did feel better when she was around him, but its really only because she reminded him of Tasaku, who she still loved, even though he had forgotten about her completely.

But she had been having weird feelings for a while about the Bubblegum-haired vespa woman who people called Haruko. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, and she knew it wasn't natural at all. She hadn't been here for more then a month but she had already caused so much trouble, but saved the city as well, which drew Mamimi's attention more then the trouble causing.

_Haruko was a friend, that's all…right?_

_Yes…right. Why would she be anything more? She's a girl…just like me…_

Mamimi shakes away the thought. Haruko was a friend. Only a friend…and a new friend at that. Naota was more of a friend then Haruko, but that was mostly because of the things they've done together. Well, what she's done to him, at least.

Mamimi takes another look out of the window at the midnight sky, which was more of a pale blue then dark purple for tonight. The explosion changed the colors for a while. And why wouldn't it? But, she laid her flustered head down on her shallow and hard pillow and closed her hazel eyes, ready for some sleep.

Mamimi fell asleep rather quickly, the events of the night wearing her out. She was lucky she had enough energy to even climb into the window, which was just big enough for her to squeeze through, no less. She quickly fell asleep and let her subconscious start to drift into various dream zones.

Her first was of Tasaku, of course. She was in America with him, in the stands, watching him hit a home run to win the game. She was cheering so hard when she went onto the field and kissed him ever so passionately. Reporters were snapping photos of her and him together, and Mamimi kicked the other girlfriend in the face, sending her flying for her own grand slam.

But then the nightmares kicked in.

Tasaku disintegrated in her fingers, but materialized behind her, even holding the other girlfriend in his arms. They were full-force making out, but now the scene melted into a high-class bedroom with tapestries and everything. King size bed, full-sized nightstands, and closed shades, most importantly.

The girlfriend was nude and dancing for Tasaku. And he was enjoying it, all right. He was grinning, more evilly then happily. More a smirk then anything. Mamimi started to cry, but a camera was in her hands. She had to take the pictures of this act, which make her sick to her stomach. Tasaku was hers, but not anymore.

She awoke, crying. Not just crying, balling. Tears were practically flowing down her cheeks in rivers. But she wiped them away with her jacket's sleeve and took a look at the clock, which shown 1:38 A.M. brightly in red. She heard someone belch in the kitchen, which was most likely her father. She sighed before closing her reddened eyes again, trying to sleep. Hopefully a good dream now…

Mamimi stood in complete blackness for a multitude of minutes, her mind blank on ideas. Everything flashes up, the mind trying to pick something out, or seeing is the girl has some sort of imagination to drain out. And the mind finds something; a fantasy. A fantasy not even Mamimi knew she wanted.

The schoolgirl appeared in the middle of a house that did not belong to her or Takkun. It was a simple looking room. It had a solid oak door with a queen-size bed in it and a single window from which sunlight poured in and illuminated the entire room, making it look better then it was. But, suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mamimi opened it slowly and there stood the Bubblegum-haired Vespa woman.

Mamimi smiled a bit, hoping this would be a good dream in which they would talk about something, like normal teenage girls did. But she didn't even know Haruko's real age, except that for whatever age she was, she looked really good.

WAIT…

Why did she notice that? _Well_, she supposed, _it is true. And it shouldn't matter at all what I think of her looks…_

Haruko smiles at her devilishly and presses Mamimi against the wall, locking the door behind her. Haruko just stares into Mamimi's eyes, smiling lovingly, before leaning in and kissing her. Their lips touch for a split second before Mamimi pushes Haruko away.

"Haruko-san, what are you doing…?"

Mamimi says hoarsely and weakly. She couldn't muster up the energy to yell at her, because the kiss shocked her beyond believe. Why would she do that?

"I'm kissing you, silly. And I planned to kiss your neck, your stomach, your everything. I want you Mamimi, right now."

Haruko says with a devilish smirk, which made her look devastatingly hot.

Mamimi's eyes glistened in the sunlight. And she had no idea this was a dream. The mind perceived this as the real deal to her, much like a dream when you trip and your legs go flying. This was it for her…and it might have been explaining some of the strange feelings he's been having lately. But she wasn't ready…

Haruko just smirked as she got back up again and pressed her soft lips to Mamimi's. Mamimi's hands rose up, trembling, trying to push her away. But they were powerless. Mamimi finally gave into Haruko and kissed her back passionately, wrapping those powerless arms around Haruko's neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss more then anything she had ever gotten from Takkun. Tasaku was still to be determined, but when would she see him again?

Haruko ran her silky tongue along the edges of Mamimi's lips as Mamimi rubbed her own against Haruko's. They both took in air in slow, but short drags through their noses as they continued to kiss each other. But Haruko started to smile, changing the kiss to a tongue to a lip kiss as she slid her smooth, but somewhat cold hands under Mamimi's shirt and up to her breast, which were covered by her bra. Haruko started to caress them as Mamimi started to smile as well, leaning into Haruko more as the bubblegum-haired woman unsnapped her bra and pushed her back onto the bed in the room. She was smirking, which made her look devastatingly sexy.

Mamimi didn't resist anymore. In fact, this was a great experience for her. She just hoped no one would ever find out about what had happened in that room this day. But she took off her dark navy blue jacket and threw it on the floor by the edge of the bed. She held out her arms wide, welcome Haruko to fall into them. But the vespa woman took off her coat and her long-sleeved fleece shirt, revealing a red silk bra. Haruko also slipped her tight leather pants off, revealing an also red pair of panties. She smirked still as she jumped on top of the schoolgirl, kissing down her neck and around her shirt collar.

"Take off your shirt, Mamimi-san…"

Haruko says in a light tone, smiling, as she doesn't even wait for Mamimi to respond when she moves her hands down to the bottom of the shirt and starts to pull it over Mamimi's head. Mamimi raises her arms over her head as Haruko pulls the shirt off completely and right away starts to kiss down the schoolgirl's chest, kissing around her breasts which were exposed. Mamimi let out some air, but it wasn't any sort of gasp.

But Haruko started to get more aggressive. She was lightly biting Mamimi's nipples as Mamimi gave small winces of pain. Haruko almost grunted a few times as she kissed and nipped at them. But then she started to kiss down the schoolgirl's stomach and to edge of her skirt, which Haruko kissed all around.

"Haruko-san…you can take my skirt off…"

Mamimi says in an 'I-don't-really-care' sort of voice. As soon as Haruko heard that, though, she laughed and pretty much tore the skirt off, noticing Mamimi's plain white panties on. Haruko just smiled as she traced a hand around the surface area of the panties before slipping two fingers behind it, slipping them inside of Mamimi. Mamimi moaned slightly, but she was smiling as she did.

Haruko started to go in and out faster and faster and Mamimi moans with the pace of Haruko's fingers. Mamimi's cheeks were red and hot, her eyes closed as she moaned louder and louder. But Mamimi was surprised when she felt something wet touch her moist flaps. But Haruko had started to lick there, and it felt phenomenal.

Mamimi's back started to arch as Haruko continued with her actions. She started to moan almost constantly now, feeling a familiar feeling down in that area. She didn't want to warn Haruko, let alone speak at all. She barely could breath anyways because of the bubblegum-haired woman. But before long, she climaxed at Haruko's surprise.

Haruko got up from off the floor and lay down on top of the schoolgirl, who was now almost fully nude. They were both smiling, but Mamimi's face was red was sweating while Haruko's was just wet. Haruko leaned her head down and kissed Mamimi slowly. But as soon as she did that, Mamimi woke up, panting. He hand was in her own panties.

_But…it felt so…real. And I loved every second of it…Oh what do I do?_

There was only one thing to do, and that was to face Haruko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awesome. That ends chapter one. I'll write chapter two within the next month. I just hope I can get it done in 14 days before I get "Dead Rising." Otherwise, i won't be on the computer at all.

Thanks.


End file.
